Towel Off
by SweetMusicAng3l
Summary: Natasha and Steve have just escaped SHIELD and have entered Sam's house seeking refuge. Steve hops into the shower, and Natasha hops right in after him. Sexual tension ensues, and Steve abandons all of his morals to the wily red head. A head canon/canon divergence/behind the scenes look at what REALLY happens in the shower before they act against SHIELD. Light choking.


Sam had let Natasha and Steve – Black Widow and Captain America - into his home only a few moments ago after learning that they were being pursued by SHIELD.

Natasha had instinctively zoomed into the house, quickly drawing all of the curtains and locking all of the doors. Steve briefly described their situation to Sam, who let them enter and hardly made a fuss. Weirdly, Sam barely asked any questions, but who else could they trust in a situation like this…? It was probably not best not to bite the hand that was feeding you and press too far though, Steve figured.

Being on the run from SHIELD was bad enough. Not having access to a safe house was even worse. If it hadn't been for Sam, Steve didn't know what he would have done. Ever since he was unfrozen, the only life, and the only people he'd ever known had been associated with SHIELD. But now that they had turned against him, every place and person had to be considered dangerous.

But, now that they were safe (at least for the time being), Steve couldn't wait to hop into the shower. His clothes were sticking to him from the amount of sweat that he had worked up running away, creating a grime on his forehead. Dirt was spattered his calves, his hair was mussed up, and there was what felt like an inch of dirt under his fingernails. He was just a mess in general and _desperately_ needed to be clean.

Seeing the red headed agent sitting quietly on the bed in the room that Sam had guided them to, Steve decided he better get to the shower before she had a chance to steal it from him. He gently closed the bathroom door behind him, and slipped off his clothing.

A few minutes later, the hot water had worked up a thick steam that blanketed the bathroom. Steve sighed in relaxation as the warm liquid saturated his skin, calming his muscles, and cleansing his mind as well as body. He ran his hand through his hair and stood in the down pour of water, enjoying the numbing effect it had on his spirit.

Steve was so enveloped in his cleansing ritual that he didn't notice the bathroom door being opened, or the fact that suddenly there were two people in the shower.

"Rogers." Natasha smirked coyly, stepping in front of the shower head.

Reeling in shock, Steve stumbled backwards a bit and instinctively moved to cover his groin.

"Natasha, what the hell –"

"Please Steve, don't be so modest. There's only one shower -"

"Which I am currently _in…_ " He argued.

"– and I don't intend to wait to enjoy its benefits." She finished, nonchalantly grabbing a bar of soap and working up a lather. "Besides, there's more than enough room for the both of us. Aren't you the one who's always saying 'ladies first'? Or is chivalry dead now that you've been flung a few centuries forward?"

Natasha's eyebrows rose as she smirked, knowing her argument was – as usual – right.

Steve sighed. "Seriously? Come on Nat, I just –"

He lowered his head to make eye contact with the smaller woman in front of him. However, he had under estimated how tall she was and instead ended up staring straight into her chest.

Steve flushed crimson.

"I, uh – that, this isn't…" He sputtered weakly as he attempted to form a witty comeback - hell, a sentence at this point.

"Oh come on Rogers, this isn't the first time you've seen a woman's body since the 40's have you?" Natasha teased.

Steve remained silent, cheeks still burning red.

"Oh…Oh my God, you… you've _never_ seen a naked body before, have you?"

Steve's ice blue eyes finally rose and locked with Natasha's bright green ones. He could only slowly shake his head.

Natasha stepped forward with a concerned look on her face. Genuinely curious she asked, "Have you ever… touched? A woman before?"

Steve's heart thumped, and the blood in him was rushing to other places than his chest with every inch that Natasha stepped closer to him.

He had no idea he had had these sorts of feelings for his partner before, but the physical evidence that was quickly growing below him was proof enough. Steve was clearly becoming hot and bothered, as his hands could no longer cover his groin with his ever expanding membrane.

"My my, those genetic alterations didn't just enhance your muscles I see…"

"Dammit Nat…" Steve breathed.

She smiled in triumph seeing that she had successfully aroused the Captain, her playing now done once she realized that she had potentially over stepped a boundary, forgetting that not everyone slept with their enemies for a living (although she had to admit that he _certainly_ had the body to…). Smoothly, she played her exit off as flirting.

"Well, this has been fun, but I really must go –" Natasha began putting the soap away and squeezing the water out of her hair. "I don't want to be known as a gold digger for taking advantage of such an elderly man, and I'm sure you don't need Stark hassling you about a newly acquired sugar daddy status. Don't worry Rogers; I'll step out and –"

"No, wait –" Steve quickly latched onto her wrist that had grasped the door knob.

Natasha looked back, surprised.

Steve struggled to find the right words. After a moment of deliberating, he firmly stated, "Stay." He gulped with his final words.

Natasha released her grip on the knob and grinned devilishly. "If you insist."

She walked back to her previous position. Standing underneath of the water, she grabbed the soap bar from the left side of the shower again and slowly advanced towards Steve's large chest.

Cautiously, she placed the bar onto his right peck. Natasha began circulating the lather in figure-eight's from there, drifting around each chest muscle. Moving lower, she began gliding her hands diligently in and out of each defined, cut ab.

Steve's chest glistened with the droplets dribbling down his large pecks. Natasha couldn't help but bite her lip as she stared at the world's greatest super human. Even covered in bubbles, he was a sight to behold. He oozed masculinity and strength, even smelling of floral shampoo, and Natasha was savouring every glimpse of it.

Her banter dwindled, and eventually so did Steve's shyness as they both met each other's eyes and realized they were breathing heavily.

Steve grabbed the soap bar from Natasha's hands and put it aside. He reached with his free left hand down towards her face, gently touching her chin he tilted it up and…

"Uhm…" Natasha mumbled, confused.

Steve immediately stepped back. "I'm sorry; was that too forward…?"

Natasha chuckled. "A woman is willingly naked in front of you and you're asking if a kiss is too forward."

"Well, I'd like to at least _kiss_ the lady I'm getting naked with first." He smirked, but then regained composure and smiled sweetly.

"You really are a gentleman, Steve." She reciprocated his previous action and tipped her head to meet his mouth.

His hands grasped at her shoulders as hers wrapped around his waist. Her lips were soft, and she smelled oddly like lilacs.

Breaking apart, Natasha looked up into Steve's eyes. "It's just that… I know you're more of a romance kind of guy. You know…ask a girl's father to take her out, take her to a movie, grab some dinner, and maybe give her a peck before returning her home. This… this isn't going to be that."

Steve only responded with "This isn't the forties anymore. I know."

Natasha smirked, her green eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. "Alright then Rogers, if you're sure - then let's have some fun."

She leaned forward to adjust the temperature settings to be cooler (since things were already steamy as it was), and Steve couldn't help but look at her very round rear end. It was perky, just like her playful attitude.

His musings were confirmed when Natasha looked backwards expectantly – like a feline toying with its prey. Getting the hint to begin, Steve grabbed onto her hips, and pressed himself against her flesh. He groaned with the feeling of her ass surrounding his now extremely hard cock. He slowly began grinding against her, rubbing himself up and downwards. Natasha grabbed onto his hands around her hips for balance, and began the same grinding movement.

She cheekily did a little dance for him, swivelling her hips in a circular motion around Steve's tip. He was going wild with the sensation of her skin against his, mixed with the water still splashing down onto them.

Natasha turned herself around and roughly threw her mouth against Steve's, biting at his lips and pinning his hands behind him. Steve may have a nervous wreck personality type sometimes, but in this moment Natasha had brought out a confidence in him that usually was only ever spurred by fighting crime, and delivering justice and freedom. His leadership qualities took over, and before he even knew what he was doing, Natasha was moaning into his mouth.

He had broken her constraint against his hands and slipped a finger beneath her, slowly stroking at her lips. He teasingly pinched her nipple with his right hand, and began using his tongue to slowly trace her pouty red lips. His cock was pulsating with every moan that Natasha uttered, his ego being stroked as much as Natasha's bottom half.

He reached further into her and was greeted by a warm, sticky liquid – very much unlike the liquid that had been coursing over their bodies for the past ten minutes now. It was much more satisfying than anything the steam could offer Steve. He smiled wickedly at Natasha, finally feeling how aroused he had made her, and crooked his finger inside of her. He felt a rough patch on her insides, and knew he had hit the jackpot. With every wiggle of his finger, Natasha's moans grew. She writhed over top of his strong hands. Steve moved his thumb upwards and began gently stroking her hot button. Unable to muffle her cry from the intense pleasure, Natasha uttered a sentence in Russian that Steve was positive was sexual.

Not wanting their foreplay to last much longer and get straight to their encounter, Natasha reached down and began stroking Steve's cock. Wrapping a hand around his base she stroked his shaft in slow, even motions. She paid special attention to the tip, vigorously rubbing his foreskin against it with a pressure that created an intense feeling of pleasure within Steve. He cried at the same volume Natasha had only a moment ago. The warmth of her hand, the intensity of their rough kisses and gripping's at each other's hips and chests was driving him up the wall – almost literally.

Unable to control himself anymore, he quickly whipped Natasha back around so that she was facing the shower head. Her ass presented itself to him, and invited him to enter her sweet, dark cave. Happily, he obliged.

He carefully guided himself inside of her, and for the first time in his life he experienced the true warmth of a woman.

He had always imagined his first time as being with a wife, during the night of their wedding, and being full of love and passion.

But this…this was raw, pure, unadulterated heat. The realization that he had gone against all the morals he had grown up with hit him like a brick (not that a brick was enough to daze Captain America, the super soldier, in the slightest; more like a ton of concrete). Suddenly he understood all of the banter that Stark inappropriately would rave on about at parties, all of the inappropriate jokes that he was decades behind on understanding their meaning because he had been reserving himself for only one, unknown person. But now…

He couldn't believe he had waited so long to experience this luxury, this thrill; that he had been denying himself gratification all of these years based on morals that had been extinguished a century ago.

Natasha looked back at him as he took in the pleasure that her tightness, and the overall experience she offered him.

"You alright in there soldier?" she quipped.

"Don't get so eager Romanoff," he panted. "This is my first, remember? I thought you would have expected some awkwardness from an amateur like myself.

"Well, let the expert in me take over and guide you through this then –"

"Just be patient, and I'm sure you'll be rewarded." He smirked knowingly.

"Oh, _really_?" She drawled.

"Yeah."

Not wanting to reminisce on his feelings of his first experience any longer, he plunged into Natasha's depths. His length caught Natasha by surprise, and she lurched forward with his first thrust, moaning at the impact.

Steve picked up the pace, and began going in and out of her wildly like a bucking bronco. She gasped at the sensation of his entire length expanding and pumping within her. Needing her closer to him, craving more physicality and soft skin against his, he grabbed her by the chest to bring her to a standing position.

Then, using his left hand he swiftly picked Natasha up beneath her knees, bouncing her up and down against his solid shaft – not missing a beat of thrusts in between the transition. With his other hand he lightly choked Natasha, his hands moving against her neck in rhythm with her bouncing.

Natasha was completely turned on by Steve – whose gentle exterior had fooled her into thinking he wasn't capable of such raw sex. His hand around her neck lightly pressed in and out in varying seconds, increasing her pleasure with the varying pulses against her veins. She became slightly light headed, the pleasure within her growing immensely. Added with the continuous friction of the wide girth of his penis, Steve had brought her to the edge of eruption. Steve was nearing the same level of pleasure as Natasha; the switch of angles added depth to his thrust, and the mixture of warmth and added expanse of flesh was enough to make him explode.

A few more pumps was all they needed before Steve came undone, bursting a hot load inside of Natasha. She quivered with the force of the pump, and the pressure that had been slowly building up inside her finally detonated. Vibrations rippled through her and Steve, rendering them both helpless for tens of seconds. Apparently being made into super soldiers and super agents intensified the length and magnitude of the orgasm they felt.

Silence enveloped them, followed by synchronous cries of bliss.

A few more thick pumps of semen pushed into Natasha, and eventually overflowing, it spilled out onto the bottom of the shower floor below.

Steve released his grip on Natasha, letting her down on the floor. He moved his right hand from her neck and grabbed onto her breast, his left hand coming up from her knees, grazing her thighs as he reached for her other breast. They were perky from her arousal, and he squeezed them as he shuddered from his release. He gently kissed her neck and sighed into it as the tension in his body released. Natasha rode out her still continuing tremors by grinding gently against Steve, whimpering, elation still passing through her in waves.

Natasha finally collapsed from her upheaval, and Steve held her up with his strong, muscled arms. Quickly regaining her strength, she stood and looked up at Steve, her green eyes glimmering with satisfaction now that her lust had been satiated.

Blinking from the onslaught of water pouring down on their bodies, they breathed heavily and wiped their eyes from the flood growing in the corners of them, both forgetting that the water had been running this whole time. Their hair had separated into tendrils with the drizzle that had bombarded their bodies during their sensual encounter. Their breaths had regained a normal rate, and their heart beats slowed with their synced release.

Steve smiled sweetly at the wily fox below him, and Natasha gave her famous impish smile up at him. They were both buzzing with the high that the friction of their bodies had provided. After being chased by SHIELD for hours on end, this was their key to taking the edge off.

With their cleansing now done, Natasha swiftly exited the shower and began drying off, throwing a fresh cloth at Steve. She had left as quickly and as nonchalantly has she had entered. Her voice regaining its normal authority, she commanded:

"Towel off Rogers, back to business - we've got a mystery to unravel with SHIELD."


End file.
